


Brother Earth, Sister Sea

by Falco276



Category: Elsewhere - Gabrielle Zevin, Kingdom Hearts, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Beating, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you get scolded by your psychotic Parents? Get possessed by purchasing a painting through an art horse website? Feel the torture from a demigod just for a silly bronze dragon? Struggle throughout the streets in the AU world? All of these questions spin around Demyx's mind as he faces these hard situations with day by day challenges. Can he make a promise to Emily that he's going to survive through out these situations? Warnings: can be triggering for domestic abuse (parents yelling at kids, and then throwing one out), homelessness, starvation, non-con kissing and frottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to make a KH AU fanfic that mostly deals with Demyx. He’s my most favourited character ever and now I’m going to tell you his story in my point of view. Some terms such as Demigod and Festus are from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. And some from the book ‘Elsewhere’**

**Also the song that perfectly fits in with this fic is ‘What goes around’ by Justin Timberlake.**

**Enjoy :)**

Some people claim that they’re happy. Some people claim that they’re sad. But in my world, these words can be better understood as Somebody and Nobody. You see, if people have living hearts in them they are considered Somebodies, happy beings. But if they have no heart, then they are known as Nobodies, being depressed and bored all day long. But you cannot choose one. You have to choose both. Maybe you probably know the real story to the game that I appear in. But you completely don’t know _much_ about me. Here, let me list the things that you really know about me:

1) I’m number 9 of Organization XIII.

2) I have the power to control water by wielding my trusty sitar, _Arpeggio._

3) My somebody name could possibly be Myde or Myed. (or Emyd; Somebody names could be confusing. -_-)

4) I love to listen to/ and play music all day long.

5) I love to hang out with my friends, especially with  Roxas, Axel and Xion.

6) Whenever it comes to missions assigned by Saix, I always get too lazy and most likely avoid the job.

7) I LOVE rainy days

8) C’mon, I have two more. *thinking*

9) I’m considered to be the happiest Nobody alive.

But now get ready to know the things that you _don’t know_ about me.

1) I was originally born in New York City. My profession? A firefighter.

2) My real Earth name is Owen Welles.

3) I’m currently married to my lovely wife, Emily Welles.

4) During a careless fire battle, I had to save a bunch of cats, one cat named Koshka eluded me and caused both of us to be asphyxiated.

5) Waking up in a ship, I get to know that the AU world I was headed to called Elsewhere made every citizen there age backwards.

6) While I was supposed to be released back to Earth again as a baby during the Sneaker Clause, it mistakenly sent me to another AU world called Co:pern:ica.

7) There I was still as a baby, being waited to be picked up and taken home when a couple found me and raised me up in a ‘proper’ way.

8) Then, that’s when the Organization found me when I was 14. Realizing that my new name was Demyx, I suddenly learned that I became a Nobody.

9) Okay, I really need to stop listing things, seriously.

But anyway, then the years were split up into 2. I went to high school but sadly I couldn’t earn myself a diploma and go straight to college. That’s also when I found out that Emily didn’t return to Earth either. She found me on Co:pern:ica. We started a job together by taking care of a horse farm and give out riding lessons to those who have disabilities. 2 years later, by the Organization’s side, me and my friends form a group that had to deal with being an illusionist. It wasn’t that bad. But then, back at home, during dinner some thing floated over my head while Emily gasped and pointed at it. I looked up to see that I was chosen by a ‘sea god’ making him my official son or child. At first I thought it was prank, maybe created by Axel, but then I slowly realize that he’s a ‘Demigod’ too. Then I discover CampHalf-Blood, a training ground for kids who have half parents as greek gods. I was a son of Apollo and Poseidon. Two fathers with the same child? I thought it was okay. But then, I got to know Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon, too. We quickly became best friends and we used to have sword fighting matches for fun, when suddenly this strange son of Hephaestus named Leo Valdez joined camp too. And when he got to know of Percy finding a lost known bronze dragon on Earth, named Festus? This guy really wanted us suffering under the name of the Earth Mother, Gaia. An Ideleon spirit controlled him, demanding to make us believe that it was him who found Festus but in actual truth, it was Percy. Playing a trick upon us that made both of our parents beat us up, he cleverly spray painted ‘Gay’ and other bad things onto the windows of our cars. Ashamed to show this out in public, there was a letter that he actually made up in order to get our parents believing that it was themselves who wrote it. That’s when I was thrown out of my ‘childhood’ home and I was never able to see it again. But those were the times.

I’m now currently back with Emily. Life is going good. Our horses, Jake and Wonder, they’re doing fine. Although, the other day Jake told me something funny that I almost had to laugh my head off. Naturally, as I told you earlier, I was a son of Poseidon so I had the ability to talk to horses and understand them. Emily knew that I had that personal power and she was totally okay with it. To my surprise, she didn’t think it sounded weird to be talking to animals through your mind. Every Nobody or ‘Fain’ possessed this power. In fact we have 3:

Imaganeering- manifest objects directly from our mind and make them appear in real life. (If you don’t like it, then you can de:construct it.)

Commingling- Speak through anybody’s mind and understand their thoughts. This how I have the ability to talk to horses and other sea creatures.

And lastly, hypnotizing other people to sleep with your eyes glowing a bright violet, just incase if that person is annoying you to death.

Of course, my fellow organization members possess these abilities to make their Nobody life real easier.

But true to that matter, as I told you earlier about my arrival to Co:pern:ica from Elsewhere, my ‘psychotic’ parents raised me up in a ‘proper’ way. And what I mean by psychotic and proper is that they were always hard on me. Whatever I did, they really wouldn’t let me. I thought that having parents like these were so unfair. My original parents from New York were more caring to me. They were so kind. They loved me. I had never acted so rebellious in front of them. In fact, they always said that I was disciplined so well that I deserved to live out in the independent life. But no. I really wanted to stay with them. Forever.

Now that I’m with Emily and the Organization, I really wouldn’t have to face my crazy parents again. I expected my days would become rather more Somebody like, I was finally able to return home. Returning from a little grocery shopping, I parked my 2011 Barcelona Red metallic Toyota Prius next to the curb of the cul-de-sac. Getting out of the car with a whistle, it almost fainted when I saw another unfamiliar pick up truck (a black Chevy Silverado) was occupying our drive way along with Emily’s   Hyundai Sonata and my Honda Pilot. To my guess, maybe this could possibly be someone from Pegasus Farm, a special therapeutic equine center that gives out riding lessons to kids who had disabilities. I worked there as a part time volunteer with Percy. To him it was kinda like a nightmare because he thought that horses speaking through his mind was almost like getting hit by a horseshoe on the head. I thought it was okay, when the annoying horse named Shazam always followed me around, telling hilarious Equestrian jokes such as _The Gay Horse_ and _Did I get my Job?_

I thought it was truly annoying to death when the poor horse told me that he was only trying to be funny. Really, you shouldn’t be mean towards these animals. Love and care is all that they need. Oh wow, am now going off topic here? Curse you ADHD! But anyway, my first thought towards that truck was that maybe a worker from Pegasus came by to see if she could use one of our horses for the Gala show. We would definitely say yes towards that. But as soon as I closed the trunk to the Prius, my eyes suddenly darted for the window, the lights turned on. I clearly figured out the shape of Emily escorting a few people to the dining room. Only two people? Maybe neighbors? Her friends? It was hard to tell.

As soon as I walked over to the front door with grocery bags in my hands, I clearly heard voices through the dining room window. Laughter was heard along with some clinking of tea cups on small plates. Not to mention stirrings with the spoon.

I lightly shook my head and tried think this through. But it was helpless to guess who those people are if you’re standing outside of your door. So, in order to know, I slowly opened the door and softly closed it behind me as I now slowly tiptoed towards the wall arc of the dining room. I closely listened in:

“So how long have you been with our son?” a female voice asked Emily as she hummed in thought and replied, “Ever since we met each other in New York.”

More laughter.

“Yeah.” It was the male voice’s turn to join in the subject. “Ever since we found him as a baby, he’s been hard to tame him in the right way. That little dirty mutt.”

“Really?” Emily now took this by surprise.

“Yes, it’s true. At first when he confessed that he came from another land called Elsewhere, he was so confused that when he was born a new, he asked us ‘Is this Earth?’ I found that very cute looking.” The female voice smiled.

“Wait.” Emily now stopped them and took a second to think, “How do you know about Elsewhere, cause that’s where I came from too.”

“Oh really?” the female voice chimed, “Because we corrected our cute Dem Dem that this was Co:pern:ica of course, not Earth.”

How the hell do they know about me? I heard more laughter and tea clinking when I slowly turned my head around then quickly reeled back out of sight. Walking into room, I suddenly laid down on my bed, fetal position. No. This can’t be happening. How did they know where I lived right now? My mind was now troubled as I tried to think it through again. Elsewhere, Co:pern:ica, baby, raised in a proper way, dirty mutt? These words suddenly snapped back in my head as I now took an appalled face in sudden realization. These were none of Emily’s friends, family or neighbors. And also not to mention the worker from Pegasus Farm for borrowing our horses for the Gala show. This could only mean one thing. How did both of my psychotic parents get invited to tea time _at my_ house? I still laid there in bed, bad memories swirling in my head. I couldn’t take it anymore.

Meanwhile, back to the dinning room table, Emily now broke the conversation by standing up from her chair and looked around, “Uh, excuse me for a moment. Demyx should’ve come back from shopping.” Then she started calling out my name. “ _Demyx! Oy, lobster boy! There’s someone to see you! Demyx!”_ Her calls almost made me curl up tighter in fear as I grabbed my pillow and blocked out my name calls.

Silence ensued the dining room as my crazy mother now looked at my crazy father, “I think it’s time for us to take him back from that bitch. We had enough of his shit dirty works.”

My father silently nodded in agreement as he placed a laminated photo down on the table. It showed a picture of me partying at night. Shirtless, it showed of my upper body exposed with tattoos of unicorns, tridents, dolphins, and even flaming skulls. Not to mention the Celtic Knot located on lower part of my body. Arms raised while holding a beer bottle in one hand and a smoking cig in the other, I now had my mouth opened in snaking fury, tongue revealing a silver bold piercing in the middle. A hot stripper was licking the side of my hip while she grabbed onto my waist and stared in the view of whoever was viewing the perverted photo.

In ACTUAL Truth, I was NEVER like this. This was fake and imageneered just to get me into more trouble. If Emily saw this, I don’t know what would happen next.

“Demyx! There you are!” Emily smiled, as she came forward and sat on my bed, slowly stroking my signature strands just out my view. “Aw, Dem-Dem. Don’t be afraid. They’re just your parents. They just came over to see how you were doing. Don’t worry. They’re nice.”

I suddenly sat up, not even believing on what she just said right there, “Nice? Nice!?” I repeated in an annoyed way. “Emily, do you _know_ who those people are!?” I hissed, looking at her with demanding fury.

Emily just looked at me, perplexed. “What do you mean? They’re your parents, of course.”

“Yeah, my psychotic parents. Tell them to go to hell and leave us alone. They have no right to come to my house and take me away! The more I live with them, the more my ADHD’s going to get worse. Then I’d have to face my prized punishments everyday!”

Emily now looked a little hurt. I turned away from her hand in disgust and stared down at one of my horse toys lying on the floor.

“But always give respect to your parents, Dem. Just like you did in New York.”

“Forget it. New York was a different story.” I muttered in silent anger.

Emily couldn’t take another second to look at me like this. She now stared at the grocery bags thrown to one side of the room. She sighed, “Well, they really need you, Dem. So do I. And besides, you were the one who bought the yogurt, you have to put it in the fridge, okay?”

“Fine.” I muttered and taking a deep breath, I followed Emily out of my room and towards ‘hell.’

“I’m so sorry to keep you waiting. He’s here as I promised.” Emily now announced.

“Oh, thank you so much.” My mother cooed as she now winked towards my father, “Here comes our dirty mutt.” She whispered in excitement.

My father winked back as he gripped the perverted photo from the under the table in readiness.

I slowly stood at the archway a few feet from the table, my head hung low to the ground. I didn’t even want to see them. Emily now came over to me, “Why aren’t you responding when they greet you?”

I held my words back in my throat as I gripped the bags tighter with my hands. I swallowed and finally looked up. My mother, just for the sake of Emily, smiled and waved to me. Pff. She was just acting. In truth she wanted to kill me.

“How’s my boy!” she happily said as she hugged me, then took a step back. “It’s been a long time!”

Pretending to listen to her jovial attitude, I could sense my father slowly creeping behind me.

“Now it’s your turn to give him a hug!” my mother happily called out as I suddenly turned to receive a blow to my face.

“How’s that for a happy hug, huh!?” he muttered crossly out loud just for Emily to cover her face. She couldn’t take it anymore.

“What are you doing to him!?” she said in a hurt way, as she tried to help me up, only for my mother to separate us as my father now wielded a broom stick in his hands. I slowly raised my head up and rubbed my face to where he gave me a punch. Seriously, how do you call that a hug!? More like child abuse to your own son! My eyes quickly darted towards the grocery bags, its content spilled out on the floor. The ripped lid off of my favorite yogurt had now splayed it’s fruity substance on the dining floor. I was about to weakly get up when I received another blow from the broom stick to my legs. I cried out in tears as I was now being beaten repeatedly by my own psychotic father.

“You ungrateful little shit!” he raved angrily “We finally came to take you back when you repay us with this!?”

Throwing down the broom stick on the floor, the sudden sound making Emily shiver while watching this with a horrified face, he yanked me towards the table where a laminated photo was spread out in front of me. I shuddered at the sight of it, tears continuing to race down my cheeks.

“What the hell is this, huh!?” he shouted in my ears as he yanked my hair and moved my face closer to the picture.

“I-I don’t know.” I stuttered between shudders.

“What do you mean you don’t know!” holding up the broom again, this time it was on my back. I cried out even louder this time, as I collapsed to the floor, feeling my own wet tears splatter on my hands with a burning after feel.

“Honey, I think it’s enough now.” My mother sternly said as my father dropped the broom stick and sighed with frustration. She looked over to me, “How bout we tame the bastard at home? There he’ll learn something. This way he’ll never do it if he stays in this shit house.” Then she turned to Emily, but she was out of sight probably crying at the stables with Jake right now.

“Move, you selfish piece of shit!” my father kicked me hard again in the legs in order for me to weakly stand up and walk to the truck. I almost swallowed hard as he again grabbed my ear and dragged me towards the exit of the house. Pushing me towards the door that lead to the back seat of the Silverado, my father now angrily got in and started the engine. I had a plan to escape from my psychotic parents. While my mother forgot something and ran back in to retrieve it, my father didn’t closely notice me in the back seat as I was still standing outside. I quickly reached into my pockets to reveal my keys to the Prius. Then I glanced back at the front door to the house. My mother still didn’t return yet. Then I glanced at the driver’s side of the truck. There my father was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in frustration as he waited for me and my mother to return. “Where the hell are they?” He quietly muttered as he looked over to the front door, just to see my mother returning. Now I seized my chance to quickly run over to my car, hop in, and get away from them as far as I could. Backing up the driveway, my mother came out and gasped. She immediately hopped in, “That little shit’s getting away. Quickly catch him.”

“I’ll teach that son of a bitch.” My father mumbled as he too started backing up in a fast way. My mother now stared at the remaining cars on the driveway. “He thinks he’s rich huh? Useless piece of shit.” She sneered as they now exit Hagan’s Ridge and sped down Farmbrook Drive.

Meanwhile, Emily was still at the stables, wiping her tears away one by one as Jake now snorted sadly and rested his head onto her lap.

She sniffed, “I know. I’ll miss him too.”

Standing up, (Jake now also stood up and started eating hay from an open netted bag.) she brushed away the excessive hay and sand clinging to her shirt and butt, when she left the stables and walked over to the house. Reaching the dining room, she now gasped at the picture left on the table.

“No Demyx.” She whispered as she closed her eyes as if I just recently died at a funeral. “Don’t do this.”

Sitting down, she covered her face with her hands, mumbling things about me in sadness.

I sped down Shakertown road as fast as I could, tears still running down my cheeks. From my view of the rearview mirrior, there was no sign of the Silverado. Miles ahead, there was a certain spot where I always used a dark corridor or ‘firestar’ to teleport myself to various other useful places such as the The World That Never Was and TwilightTown. One time I used that to teleport to Earth with my friends just to have fun at the World’s largest indoor casino resort, Mohegan Sun. I would nevertheless forget those Somebody times. (sigh)

But right now as I used the firestar, it led me to the entrance of the The Auto Garage That Never Was at the Organization’s castle. It was almost empty except for an Express passenger van and silver 06 Toyota Corolla. I slowly moved my Prius towards the correct parking lot number 9. (Yay! My Number!) and slowly get out with shocking awe. To my guess, some of the members are at school teaching while the others might be at work. I was the only one to do nothing at home (and the Org.) except for hanging out with Jake. That’s a different story. Entering the bleached hallways, I suddenly turned my head facing the gray area room. No one was there except for Lexeaus, who was quietly writing something down while having a textbook as a reference. I was quietly not sure what the Silent Hero was studying but I slowly continued walking down the hallways with fear striking through my mind about my psychotic parents. I smiled at the thought of this. It’s okay. They’ll never know where our castle is located. It’s up in the sky and you need a firestar to teleport your way up there, unless the mention of imaganeering planes were lately created on Co:pern:ica. Half way down the hallway, I heard a random maniac laugh so loud that I almost jumped out of my skin. That naturally had to be Vexen, our chilly academic. Why was he here? Wasn’t he supposed to be teaching at KH High School with the others?

“Hmm, strange.” I muttered in confusion as I reached the door that led to my room. But my thoughts of my psychotic parents hunting me down eventually led me to the wrong room. I slowly peeked inside. Dirty gray carpet. A fat cat snoozing in his bed. White wooden office desk with a leather chair. Placed on the desk were a computer monitor and a lovely heart shaped cup where it held a bunch of pencils and pens. Not to mention, a bookshelf took up one wall, where it held a huge collection of a book series that he really loves to read. (And no it’s not about hearts, he’d never care about KH anyway.)

The last thing there was that hung in the air was the smell of fresh baked blueberry muffins that he really loves crave about. The only strange thing was that our superior was not there. Yes, this was Xemmy’s office. The purpose of it was for him to record and see the progress of Kingdom Hearts, our life goal to become Somebodies again. Ignoring Saix for reporting completed missions, he uses his computer  for watching Adult Entertainment instead of focusing on doing what is to be done under the Lunar Diviner’s favor of all of us to quickly become Somebodies again.

Guessing that he too was teaching at KHS, I closed the door to his office and continued walking to my room. I opened it slowly in curiosity. Green Celtic Knot designs floored the ocean blue surface as things were neatly put away in my closet. (Not to mention things inside my closet: a collection of rubber ducks, towering music C.D’s that I almost never listen to, a Tupperware filled with cold spaghetti, non refrigerated for more than a month, and lastly my big interactive rocking horse named Blaze.)

My bed was a mess with a bunch of Horse plush toys taking up every space for it. Glancing around the walls, I spotted a cream colored banner that sported a Native American style dolphin with a trident in it’s mouth, the three forks pointed diagonally downwards. I actually don’t know where I got it from but it sure scared me the first time when it showed it’s eye as a bold dot (Iris) with a thin circle (eyeball) enclosing around it and the tiny pointed teeth just visible on the side-facing 2-D jaws. Not only that banner, I also had another one that sported neither dolphin nor horse. Instead, it had a lion’s head with it’s beak opened in flaming fury and a crown on it’s head. The words _Netherlands_ were written vertically on the side of the orange banner. I remember Emily’s parents were from Holland so her father gave this to her as a gift. Then she didn’t know what to do with it and finally decided to pass it on to me. I wasn’t really much interested in soccer but hey. It looks cool. Apart from the banner, I took the things that I really needed. A few plush toys, my I Ocean X7 android phone, blue I-Pod Touch, and lastly but not least a few small bags of Teddy Grahams. Heh, just incase I get hungry and bored. Exiting out my room, and slowly closing the door with almost inaudible creak, I walked down the bleach colored hallways when I passed by some member’s room who looked to be doing target practice. Popping my head quietly around the doorway, I saw our freeshooter pry out a few arrow shaped darts off of the target wall. Then he noticed me:

“Hey there kiddo!” Xiggy greeted me while he reloaded his arrow gun, “Why aren’t you at school today?”

I took a moment to reply, this time repeating the question back to him sarcastically, “Why aren’t _you_ at school today, teaching P.E?”

Setting his arrow guns on his bed, the freeshooter looked at me with his amber eye focused on me, “Demyx, did you already forget that it’s over?”

I innocently shuffled my feet and gave out a pretended soft cough, “Uh, no. Not actually. Mind me if my ADHD kicked in. Uh, I just came here to see how it’d look like if the castle was empty with Nobodies.”

“Bad luck kiddo, we’re still here, did you forget?”

I nodded in understanding.

Xigbar now held up his arrow gun and shot a few rounds as he spoke, “So what brings you here?”

I took a deep breath. Ever since I joined the Organization, I always kept this a secret. New York. Elsewhere. Psychotic Parents. You name it. Even I didn’t tell about my real life to my best friends. My crazy situation was about to unfold when I told him my biggest fear was now hunting me down.

“Your Psycho- _what?”_ he repeated in a mixture of shock and confusion. Oh, gods, how do I explain this to him? I took a few seconds to wrap my whole story up into a quick and brief summary. Suddenly I blurted it out as fast as I could:

“I originally came from Earth, but when I died, I appeared in Elsewhere, a land of aging backwards. I was supposed to return to Earth a new, but then I appeared on Co:pern:ica as a baby and that’s how they found me.” I finished it with a quick pant.

The freeshooter now looked at me with confusing surprise, “And why do they want to kill you? You could’ve told us about yourself when we first found you.” He pointed out in pure sincerity.

“You’re right Xiggy, but I wanted to keep this a secret so that none of you would think that I’m bad.”

Taken by this in a surprising way, Xiggy now shook his head in disbelief and formed a dark corridor, “Ey kiddo, you hungry? I’m bout to crave on some apples. Wanna come?”

I just stood there and stared at him. Scratching the back of my neck uncomfortably, I formed my own firestar, “Nah, thanks for the offer but I’ll get my own.”

Xiggy now shrugged, “Your choice kiddo.” And stepped in, the purple portal disappearing into a swirling void. I reached my hand out just to where Xiggy had formed the portal. It was nothing but empty space in his room.

I sighed in silent frustration and stepped into my own.

Reappearing in the Auto Garage That Never Was, I double checked to see if I had my belongings. Check, I have everything. I was about to make my way over to the Prius when another firestar formed from the wall and a 2012 Chevy Suburban came in and parked under the correct number. The door opened and there I saw Xemmy take no notice of me as he was too busy opening the rear door and a cow stepped out of it, happily swishing it’s tail in a moooving manner.

Finally he noticed me:

“What brings you here, number nine?”

He always called me by assigned Orgy. number.

“Um, I just needed to pick up a few of my stuff and go back home.” I held up the bags; Xemmy nodded in understanding. Before he could reply, I strangely questioned him about the cow, “Um, why did you bring your cow to KHS?”

“I can’t leave poor Mrs. MANLY cow left alone here!” Xemmy explained, “She had to come to class with me so that I could teach my students about Milk Domination!” he then proceeded to throw up his hands in the air and do his psychotic laugh, very much like Vexen, but different. I found that amusing at all sorts. When he was finished, he gave out an innocent cough and continued, “Well, please excuse me number nine as I retire to my office and enjoy more of Cows In Action by Steve Cole.”

Yes, I also loved that book series too. But then I stopped him and asked, “Wait! What book are you on?”

He playfully smirked, “I’m on book 21! Why do you ask?”

“No fair! Just wondering!” I reassured him as our superior flicked his wrist and stepped into a firestar.

Gods, I quickly had to go back home in order for me to eat something. Stepping in my Prius, I also formed a dark corridor that led me to Hagan’s Ridge.

 

“Where the hell is he!?” my father muttered angrily as they now wandered around TwilightTown in search of me.

“That tricky piece of shit could be hiding somewhere.” My mother quietly commented as she dug into her purse and fished out a small photo. It showed of me when I was a baby being found near the sea bar in Ocean Blvd. of TwilightTown. She stared at it in silent anger. “In the beginning, he was something, in the end he’s nothing!” Snarling, she tore the photo into small bits of paper confetti, opened the window, and let it fly out against the strong gust of wind.

“Don’t worry. I have something in the back that’ll make him stay with us.”

My mother now turned around to see a full length wooden axe, peacefully lying there. The loose screw on the metallic hilt rattled against the metal in response to the bumpy ride.

 

I parked my Pruis outside of our house and quickly got my stuff out. I glanced back at the entrance of the community. Thank KH, they’re not back yet.

I quickly ran into my the house just in time to see that Emily was sitting on my bed, holding a laminated photo, sad to see the sight of me going on my wrong ways.

“No.” she whispered softly, not bearing to glance at the perverted photo directly to my eyes. “Why, Demyx. Why?” she began to cry softly.

What do I really say to her? Maybe she’d think I took a wrong turn instead of really loving her. No. I won’t let that happen.

Slowly turning my head around the doorway of my room, she gave out a soft gasp of surprise as she looked up. Oh boy, I hope she doesn’t get mad at me or something. But to an extent on what was about to happen wasn’t very un expecting to me. She came up to me, burying her head into my shoulders as I calmly soothed her down.

“Shh, it’s okay. What happened, Emily?” I asked as we both stared at each other, her green watering eyes striking with fear and sadness.

I was expecting her to hold up the picture and ask _What is this?_ With a calm stern voice that could almost make any small kid receive no fear of being yelled at, but she sat down on my bed and sniffed, setting the picture down for me to see.

“Tell me something.” She said quietly, “Is this real or not? Because I have never seen you do this all the time. Even with your best friends Roxas, Axel, and Xion. They would never do something like that, would they?”

It took a few minutes for myself to leave her questioning aside and look at the picture. How in KH is that going get me into trouble except for my psychotic parents? If I really showed this to my fellow Organization members, then half of them would believe that I’d NEVER do that. Only a few maybe would. I forced my brain to push that thought aside and focus on what she asked a few minutes earlier.

I sighed, “Emily, none of my Org. members would believe this. Even with my parents back in New York. This photo will lead me into more trouble. And that trouble is created by my psychotic parents that are currently looking for me now.”

As soon as I said that, she looked appalled, “But Demyx, why did you return? Why didn’t you stay with the Organization?”

“It’s now the school year, and every one of them is scattered around TwilightTown for their daily work. It looks like I’m the only one that’s not doing anything right now. Pegasus Farm won’t let me work again. The Seagate Hotel and Spa kicked me out. I honestly don’t what’s happening to the 4 Nobodies right now. May have to speak with Axel about that. But now I’m just with you and the horses. That’s it. And with my psychotic parents returning? They have no right to appear in my sight. I hope to all good for KH and myself for they be de:constructed for the rest of their lives. There!” I now stood up and crossing my arms, I furiously paced around my messy room, kicking some of my horse and dolphin plush toys in the process. Emily too, was about to get up, when she saw a black taxicar enter the community through the blinds of my window.

Wondering what the surprise was about, I also joined her gaze.

How in KH did my psychotic parents return?

 

**Woot, cliffhanger! Okay so, that’s Demyx’s story in my POV. But it’s not finished yet!**

**I’d have write the rest of his situations down before his psychotic parents turn on ME! XD**

**But seriously, I was thinking of posting this on FF.net but now it turned out that Ao3 was the best choice for me!**

**So please review and kudos are appreciated!**

**Seek out the next chapter! :D**

**BYEZ!**       


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I am back for another chapter and wow, already one hit *SURPRISED* :O**

**So, here it’ll start with a ‘prevously’ thing then the rest of the chapter or story; call it whatever you want. :D**

**Enjoy.**

_Prevoiusly on BESS:_

“And with my psychotic parents returning? They have no right to appear in my sight. I hope to all good for KH and myself for they be de:constructed for the rest of their lives. There!” I now stood up and crossing my arms, I furiously paced around my messy room, kicking some of my horse and dolphin plush toys in the process. Emily too, was about to get up, when she gasped upon a black taxicar enter the community through the blinds of my window.

Wondering what the surprise was about, I also joined her gaze.

How in KH did my psychotic parents return?

 

I immediately ran out of my room and appeared on the front porch where I saw the Silverado slowly speeding it’s way halfway down the middle. I took another second to plan out an evading trick then got the light bulb that floated above my head.

I quickly hopped into my Prius while Emily shouted in the distance, “Dem-Dem! What are you doing?”

I only heard it as a distance through the glass when I sped down towards them, a focused expression etching my face.

“I won’t let him escape this time!” my father called out angrily as he too sped down towards me. In a split second, I swerved to the left that led me to my only mistake. I didn’t turn the wheel hard enough making both of us crash upon impact. I felt my body shift forward as the seat belt pulled me back in a forceful way. I also assumed that my father and my mother felt the same thing, but it was less effective than what I experienced. From my view, I could feel the Prius slowly rolling backwards after the impact. The front bumper pried off and was now run over by the taxicar as it angrily sped down towards me, yet causing my poor car to roll backwards again. Dang, that Silverado’s strong. Not unlike my origami hybrid.

“How do like that huh, you piece of shit!” my mother spat crossly as my father yet hit me again, one of the headlights hung down by a supporting wire.

“Stop it!” I cried through tears. Now I’m assuming that Emily can’t see this part of the story. Maybe she’s crying about me, holding that pic of me partying. Or she’s at the Horse stables with Jake. No, I wasn’t going to let that happen. My father repeatedly bumping through my Prius wasn’t going to solve anything, but I couldn’t face this all alone. While my salvaged Prius was rolling nearer to my house and the front gate that led to the stables, I had a plan to evade them. Maybe I could quickly escape all the horrible happenings right now by evading through a firestar with my Pilot and end up in The World That Never Was. That could possibly work but now my mind focused onto freeing myself from the jammed seat belt.

“C’mon, you stupid thing.” I furiously said to myself as I was met by an axe splitting the driver’s side window, the thing cracking into a spider’s web.

“What are you doing!?” I screamed, wincing in pain as I felt a few shards prick my cheek and arms.

“You’re coming back with us!” shouting in anger, my father forcefully grabbed my signature strands and cut them off. Oh c’mon! It took me many spins to grow those, and you just cut them off! A waterfall of tears erupted from my eyes. He proceeded to pull my hair, causing my whole body to be pulled out of the driver’s window. The good thing that the belt was keeping me from being removed by his strong arm.

“Please stop it!” I continued crying as my body was halfway pulled out. My legs kicked in the process, my shoes creating _THUMP_ sounds against the dashboard.

“You’re coming with us this instant. We refuse to put up with your shit anymore.” My mother replied in her icy tone that always sent shivers down my spine. She too also reached in and cut the belt successfully.

I almost winced in pain as I felt the knife not only cutting the belt, it also created a red mark across my chest.

Another hard tug caused me to be forcefully pulled by my father’s arms, both of us falling flat against the ground. I now gave out a cry as he kicked me, my back almost made a ricochet against the Prius, making me slowly regain my balance in standing and facing him.

“It’s not over yet.” My father faced me with a strict look as if he froze me mid pause to what I was about to do. I almost swallowed hard in fear when I slowly walked backwards toward the gate that led to the stables.

He now took an expressive mixture of anger and questioning, “What are you doing now?”

I took a silent inhale as I slowly uh hooked the chain from the main wooden fence, the wheel attached to the gate slowly moving open. I can now see him fuming with anger as he now saw me make a quick run towards the stables.

“Get back here, bastard!” he yelled as he too ran after me.

Carefully hopping over the mixture of sand, hay and horse manure, I stopped abruptly a few feet away from the stables and whipped around to stare at him with a face of strict concern. That made my father stop a few feet away from me in a perfect distance. Wielding the axe in hand, he now gave out a smirk, “What are you gonna do now? Hide in the stables with your horse buddies?” He then chuckled, “We can enjoy a perfect horse stew together, if that’s what you want.”

I scowled, “Say whatever you want dad, you’re never taking Jake and Wonder’s lives. My bond with those lovely and sweet horses will never be destroyed by some crazy couple that found me near a sea bar after I got released from Elsewhere. You have no right to take me away like you did earlier.”

My dad now lowered his axe as he took this situation easy going for him, “That’s fine. I actually was joking about the horses but I seriously want your ass back to our house where you’ll properly _learn._ That way you’ll never have to be with that bitch.”

My nobody heart almost faltered as I heard that. “Wrong. I just want you to stay out of my life and leave me and Emily alone.” I continued staring at him, keeping my cool. “How come a long time ago, you never even cared about me?”

He now looked confused, “Since when did that happen?”

From behind him, I could clearly see two horse ears pricking out on the roof of my salvaged Prius.

“You know, when you sent me to the institution.”

By my luck, my dad didn’t notice the gate being slowly opened behind him. He was too busy getting red at me. “That was because you started becoming rebellious!”

“Now you care about me by doing _this!?_ ” I now held up the party pic. My father now stepped back at the sight of how I got that. With a face of confusion and anger, he immediately threw the axe as if I were a target to him and shouted, “Go to hell!”

Speeding it’s way toward me with the deadly sharp metal shining in for a serious effect, I quickly formed my greek sword, _Wave Strom_ and warily turned sideways to the left as I sliced the wooden handle in half. The two pieces of the axe now tumbled to the ground as I softly panted in a final warning to end this.

Getting even more cross, he almost blew his own temper. Before he got a chance to angrily run towards me, a figure of a horse reared into view, neighing furiously as it brought it’s hooves down and almost crushed his skull.

Jake now whined sadly, _Boss! I created a horrible murder! What do I do now!?_

De:constructing _Wave Storm_ , I was about to answer Jake as the horse suddenly lowered his head in shame. I almost gasped when I saw Emily hop off the back of the horse and smiled at me, “So? Did I save your life?”

Before I could respond, she came forth and kissed me on the cheek as my face gave out an expression of appalling love. Shaking my head in a forceful way, I now saw her kneeled down, petting Jake’s muzzle in the process.  “Well, Dem, what do we do with him? It doesn’t obviously mean that I committed a murder, is it?”

I now swallowed as I thought about this. I gave out a sigh, “No, it’s not that. I assume he’s unconscious. Where is my mom by the way?”

We both looked in the opposite direction where she was supposed to be. But strangely she and the Silverado disappeared. Strange, she would always stick to my father and hunt me down.

“I’ve got a better idea.” I muttered and then flicked my wrist. A dark corridor formed in front of us.

_Boss! What are you doing?_ Jake helpfully warned as he shifted uncomfortably from the tugging of reigns created by Emily.

“You’ll see.” I smirked, and together we picked up my father (I held up his unconscious head while Emily grabbed his feet) and started swinging him back and forth in readiness in front of the firestar.

“Demyx, are you crazy?” Emily now questioned in disbelief, “Where are you sending him to?”

“Simple. I’m getting his ass back to my childhood home so that they’ll never bother us again. Good thing he lost his memory.” I said as we counted down. _3-2-1._

Throwing him into the portal, the purple void now swirled into emptiness as I closed it with a flick of a wrist.

We took a few minutes to stare at the ground where the portal formed when Emily broke the silence.

“Dem? Do think this is a final end to where they’ll never bother you again?”

I slowly nodded as I continued staring at the ground, “I hope. You’ll never know if they come back or not. Ohh, hell no. They’ll keep on bothering me. I have feeling it’s not the end, Emily. I have a feeling they’re going to come back sometime. Hope to KH not.”

She now hugged me in slow tears running down her cheeks, “Don’t say that.”

We stayed in the position like for a few minutes when a small drizzle of rain began, then collapsed into a downpour all over us. Jake snorted and eagerly shuffled his hoof across the muddy ground.

Now was the horse’s perfect timing to break up the hug and say something random. _I need to go to the bathroom._

Both of us laughed in a jovial way as I eyed the horse with a smile, “Sure buddy, let’s go to the stables and hang out there, shall we?”

I now looked at Emily. She too, gave out a smile as the three of us trudged towards the stables. Jake was the last to follow us, his metallic horseshoe making heavy imprints on the wet photo, almost melting to the ground. I raised my arm and snapped my fingers. The fake photo of me partying at night that should’ve gotten me into trouble created by psychotic parents, was now de:constructing the paper one by one. Going along with the rain down the dirt path, I never looked back at the photo now joined in the tiny river on the muddy ground. For I now knew that this was obviously created by my parents only to get me into more trouble and receive more punishment back at ‘home.’

For that life now returned back to normal with me, Emily, and the horses, my somebody life was now replacing my nobody life. I hope to Emily, the horses, Kingdom Hearts, and the Organization, that they’ll never return again.

 

_The End_

**LOLZ. Just trolling you! XD**

**This story continues with Demyx facing his next situation where he can’t control himself and let the thing go.**

**So thanks for the hits and the kudos! (I hope. Hint. Hint.)**

**But anyway, please review and seek out the next chapter!**

**BYEZ! :D**

**P.S Taxicar is the word for car or vehicle in Co:pern:ica. :)**


End file.
